What They Say About Assuming
by asherxslasher
Summary: Tony over hears Gibbs in the bathroom. Listening could be the biggest mistake of his life. Happy ending. Be kind, this is my first story and yes it is slash. I've got a bucket of sand for the flames but I don't want to have to use it.
1. Chapter 1

CHPTR 1

Tony was walking through the halls on his way to the bathroom. He stopped outside the door and was about to enter when he heard "Get a hold of yourself Gibbs. He's your subordinate, he's a he! And he will never love you like you love him."

Tony started, which caused the door to squeak slightly. He quickly fled to a nearby empty conference room. He tried to process what he just heard. Gibbs loved someone. A male someone, that worked for him. Hope flared in his heart. He tried to stomp it down before it spread too far. There was still a chance it wasn't him. It could be McGee, he reasoned with himself, or ducky, or palmer. But tony couldn't help feeling that it could still be him.

He spent several moments calming down and finally came up with a plan. Tony decided to seduce Gibbs and maybe he would be right and everything would end well.

Mean while Gibbs was trying to figure out who had been at the door and how much they heard. If they had heard him confess his love for Dinozzo. A worst case scenario popped in his head. What if it was tony? And then he would quit and it would kill Gibbs to lose the one he loved.

Gibbs spent the rest of the day even more paranoid than normal, and tony spent it thinking of the best way to seduce his boss. The day ended and neither had made any progress. Ziva and McGee had left earlier, after turning in their final reports on that day's case. Gibbs headed for the elevator and Tony saw his chance and took it. He slipped in right before the doors closed and smiled at his boss and (hopefully) soon to be lover.

Gibbs barely glanced at Dinozzo before staring straight ahead again. Tony slid in next to Gibbs, a little closer than normal. He slid his hand into Jethro's back pocket and gave his ass a firm squeeze. Gibbs jumped, had Dinozzo just goosed him? He had to be hallucinating, but then he was pressed against the elevator wall and tony was nuzzling at his neck. Gibbs was in heaven. He'd had so many wet dreams that started like this. Tony pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was smirking. Gibbs loved that smirk, wanted to kisses it. That smirk that said I know something you don't want me to. And then Gibbs realized, it was Tony that had heard him, had to be, and now he was taking advantage for a quick lay from his boss.

Gibbs felt sick, how could he ever think tony wanted him too? Gibbs pushed the younger man away, a bit harder than necessary. Tony fell to the ground at the other side of the elevator. He looked confused and just a bit scared. The doors dinged open. Gibbs felt like a fool and a pathetic old man, and most of all he was angry. Angry at tony, but mostly at himself for thinking he could have what he wanted. He stormed out of the lift and without looking back yelled 'get the hell away from me and stay there!' with that he got in his car and drove home.

Tony sat in the elevator so long the doors closed. He didn't understand. Gibbs had kissed him back hadn't he? He felt ill; he'd just lost the only family he had. The elevators went back to the bull pen. He stood up and exited it. He looked around not seeing anything. It took a while but then it sunk in. 'get the hell away from me and stay there!' Gibbs wanted him gone, off the team. The blood in Tony's veins turned cold. If that's what Gibbs wanted, it's what he'd get. It was the least thing he could do for him. The broken man walked to his desk, sat down, and began to right up his resignation.

It took 20 minutes, mostly editing. He had to get it right; everything he did in the next 6 hours had to be perfect. As to why he was quitting he just said personal emergency. He printed two copies and placed one on Gibbs desk with his badge and gun. The other he took up stairs to the director's office. He left it on the secretary's desk. There was one good thing coming from this, director morrow would finally get what he wanted, tony off the team and out of NCIS.

He couldn't leave his stuff here, that would only piss Gibbs of further when he came back for it. So he would have to pack it all tonight. But what about his apartment, because there was no way he was going to be able to stay in this town and not go see Gibbs. He would need to leave tonight. The ex special agent sighed. At that moment if anyone had seen him they would see a fragile little boy. He pulled himself together and made a phone call to one of his frat brothers. He was going to need help moving and he was lucky to have several people nearby that owed him a favor.

That taken care of, all that was left was to clean out his desk and rap up his reports. This would make things final, would mean he was leaving for good. He set to work. Most of it was paper that he promptly filed in the cabinets behind him. When he was done, all his stuff fit in one box. All that was left was the drawer that held the lock box with every metal awarded to Gibbs while Tony had worked at NCIS. He couldn't give them to Gibbs. He would only throw them out. But he couldn't bring them with him. It wouldn't be right. The ex agent glanced at the desk next to his. It was his only option. Give them to McGee. He would have to look out for Gibbs now.

He placed the box on probie's chair and left a little note on top that said the password and under that 'don't tell Gibbs' He had no doubt McGee would follow his instructions. He was a good agent. Momentarily Tony regretted not telling McGee that more often.

When all this was done he went and finished all the paper work on his open cases. When he finished the sun was just barely rising. Gibbs would be coming soon and he needed to be as far away as possible. With that thought, tony grabbed his things and went to his car and drove.


	2. Chapter 2

CHPTR 2

"Don't they look beautiful" Spencer sighed. Morgan and Reid were sitting under the stars. Morgan turned his head to stare at Reid. The kid was perfect, it's what Derek thought every time he saw the younger mans smile. Reid was smiling at him like he was in love. Spencer leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft peck on the lips. He pulled back and smiled again, more sheepish this time. Derek smiled back and went in for another kiss, this time more passionate. In the kissing Derek's hands found their way under Spencer's shirt and they were slowly gliding it up and off the kids small frame. Morgan led Spencer down on his back and straddled him. His hands began wondering down lower and lower and RING RING RING

Morgan fell out of bed trying to get to the phone. He groaned and glanced at the caller ID. Lucky thing it was the BAU or he would have been pissed. Today was supposed to be his day off. 'Morgan' he said slightly out of breath, this had better be worth it, he thought, that was one hell of a good dream.

'It's J.J., we've got a new case.'

'I'll be there in 20' with that he hung up to take a cold shower and find his pants. A quick glance at the clock showed it was 4 am. He really hated criminals. Why couldn't they keep a normal schedule?

20 minutes later he walked into the conference room and sat down next to one Dr. Reid. He gave the young agent a smile before facing forward and getting wrapped up in the case.

There had been 3 murders so far, all navy personal (an NCIS team was being sent later that week), and all with their throats slashed. There were no leads and a good chance of a new body by morning. The murders had all taken place in a town only a couple of hours away and they would leave as soon as the briefing was over, everyone, even Garcia.

It would be a 3 hour drive to Roanoke Virginia, they would get there just at 8 am and by then a new body would be found.


	3. Chapter 3

CHPTR 3-psych

Lassiter had gotten the call on Monday that he was needed to identify a body in Virginia. It was the body of an old friend from high school. They hadn't talked in more than a year and he didn't know why he was still listed as emergency contact. He had spent the rest of the day making arraignments. He would have to drive the whole way because he really hated planes, which all stems back to an incident with Shawn almost crashing one. It was about 7 hours in to the drive that he found Shawn Spencer in the back of the crown vic, pilled under some blankets.

Lassiter turned in his seat and reached a hand back to grab one of the snacks he had packed for the trip. What he found instead of salty deliciousness was one Shawn Spencer and an almost empty trail mix bag.

'Spencer? What the hell are you doing back there?' Carlton glared at the silly haired idiot.

Shawn hopped into the front seat 'Eyes on the road Lassy. I'm here for emotional support.' Shawn quickly made himself comfortable. Lasiter turned his attention back to the road, at least physically.

'Thank but no thanks. Now get out of my car' he pulled over to the side of the road. Secretly he was slightly thrilled Shawn had tried to help him, but he was more annoyed that he hadn't noticed him for 7 hours.

'Lassyface you can't expect me to hitch-hike can you? You know that's dangerous right? Besides the spirits told me that you're going to identify a dead friend and you might need a shoulder.' As much as Carlton hated to admit it, Shawn was right. There was no way he could actually leave him in the middle of no-where.

'Spirits my ass' the head detective muttered. But he really could use the company. It was a two day drive to Roanoke.

'Also I have audio books, including the Sherlock Holmes with Orson Wells doing the part of Moriarty. His voice will make you cum in your pants I swear.' He popped the disk in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHPTR 4-NCIS

Gibbs had spent the night yelling at himself. For getting caught, for turning Tony down, for pushing him away. He was almost through his scotch bottle before it occurred to him that Tony might genuinely like him. He vowed then to apologize and win him back. He'd do anything for Tony. With that final thought he passed out under the boat like so many times before.

In the morning Gibbs was determined to get Tony alone and explain everything. That's right; he was going to talk about his feelings. Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and felt a profound sense of wrongness. It wasn't till he was at his desk and saw the gun and badge that the light bulb lit up. It was gone, Tony's things, the feeling they brought to the bull pin. Tony was gone. Gibbs pulled out his phone and pressed 1 on speed dial. Tony didn't answer. Gibbs hung up after leaving a message for Tony to get his ass back there now!

Gibbs had to get this situation under control. He walked into Director Morrow's office with his usual impatiens.

Before Gibbs could get a word out the Director said "You have one week to get him back."

Gibbs was stunned, but he wasn't going to question it. "Why?" Well he was, he is Gibbs after all.

"Your team functions better with him in it. And this way you can keep an eye on him and stop him from getting himself killed. The kid is more suicidal than most teenagers, and he doesn't even know it." 

Gibbs nodded and left. He headed back to his desk and called McGee.

'Boss?' the voice was muffled and sleep ridden.

"I need you to get your ass in here and trace Dinozzo's phone." He hung up and dialed Abby's phone.

"Gibbs! What's wrong with Tony?" There was a shuffling noise in the background.

"How did you know?"

"McGee told me, I'll be right there. What's going on?"

"Abby when was the last time you heard from Tony?"

"Yesterday at work, why?"

"Nothing, see you in a few." He hung up; it was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I realize that I haven't written an author's note of any kind saying that things don't belong to me and the like. Let's put it this way, if you actually think anything other than a box set of Buffy season 6 belongs to me then you are most likely on some form of lsd. Also I have realized that haven't without the 't part is haven.

CHPTR 5-Criminal Minds + Tony

Morgan, Reid, Hotch, and Rossi went straight to the new crime scene. The others were setting up at the local police station. Hotch approached the officer in charge. "FBI Special Agent Aren Hotchner. What have we got?"

"Civilian called it in 30 minutes ago. One D.B. Throat slashed. No identification. No witnesses."

"Where is the civilian?"

"In a tree"

"What?"

"He won't come down, said he went for a jog this morning and climbed the tree to clear his head. Saw our Vic and asked another jogger to call 911. He never left the tree. He said something about not wanting to contaminate the scene."

"We'll take it from here thank you." Hotch turned to Reid and Morgan but they had already moved to the large mulberry tree the officer had pointed to.

Morgan turned to Reid, "you got any ideas pretty boy?" Spencer grinned.

"Hold this" Spencer passed him his bag and began to climb.

"Spencer! Get down; you're going to hurt yourself!" Morgan yelled.

"It's fine Derek. I've done this a lot." Spencer smiled down at him.

He finally reached a branch just a few feet from the man. "Hey" he smiled gently. The man looked skittish. He had blonde-ish hair and green eyes. "What's your name?"

"Tony"

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Tony told him all the details starting from not being able to sleep to finding the body from his view in the tree. He had been thinking about Gibbs and jogging had been the only way he could think of stopping himself from running back to a place he knew he was not wanted. He had seen the tree and remembered being a kid and climbing trees outside his house to avoid his father. Apon getting as high as he was willing to go he had looked about for awhile before his eyes landed on what at first looked like someone resting in a large pile of leaves. When the winds had shifted he had known the man was dead. When he finished he smiled sheepishly and asked "I'm your main suspect right? I only got in town 3 hours ago, don't know if that helps."

"It does actually, you want to come out of the tree and maybe get some coffee?"

"Not really, life is kind of hating me lately." Reid laughed.

"What?" Tony asked, slightly affronted.

"Nothing it's just that I've been life's wiping boy for a while now."

"Really? I was captured and tortured to help save a woman that still doesn't trust me."

"I was captured by a paranoid schizophrenic, tortured and addicted to drugs for several days."

"I was infected with pneumonic plague and almost died because a girl lied to her mom."

"I was exposed to anthrax by some guy that was trying to prove that our security wasn't as good as it could be"

"I was shot in the arm after being stuck in a shipping container all day."

"I was shot by an unsub while trying to protect his target."

Tony put on his best James Bond voice. "The things I do for England"

Reid laughed "Was that James Bond? I've never seen them."

Tony was shocked "This is something we must fix, good thing I brought them all with me."

Spencer grinned. "Ready to climb down now?"

Tony sighed and nodded.

When they got down tony hugged Reid and left his arm slung over Reid's shoulders. Morgan made a low growl when he saw this but no one heard. Spencer introduced him to the team and told them Tony had an alibi for the other murders which made Tony confused. He reasoned that there must be a serial killer of some kind. Tony stepped closer to the body to get a better look and dropped his grip on his new friend. This pleased Morgan greatly. He didn't want anyone touching his pretty boy.

"Hey he's from the navy. Are all the victims' members of the armed forces?"

Hotch nodded "All from the navy actually, but so far none have served together." Morgan stated, he had been giving Tony the evil eye ever since he touched Reid.

"You should see if any of them had shore leave at the same time in the same place." Tony suggested.

"Thanks" said Reid. "How do you know that?"

Tony shrugged "I used to work at a job in the navy."

"You're going to need to stay in town." Hotch said. Tony noticed that his expression had yet to change since meeting him; he began to wonder if the look of absolute seriousness was a permanent condition.

"I know" said Tony "Here's my hotel address, you can reach me there, or on …never mind." Tony had thrown his phone out the window about a block from NCIS "see you later Spencer for the bond marathon."

Reid blushed and stammered a yeah before Tony left. Morgan turned to him "what the hell Spence, he's a possible suspect! You can't be going on dates with him; I didn't even know you swung that way." The last was more muttered to himself.

Reid was pissed. "It's not a date! And he has an alibi. And you never cared enough to ask so what does it matter?"

"It matters because I'm your friend and you should be able to tell me these things without me having to ask, I thought you trusted me Spence." Morgan looked hurt and turned away, back to the case.


	6. Chapter 6

CHPTR 6-Criminal Minds + Tony

Tony lay on his hotel bed. After the drama of this morning he had come back here to hopefully sleep but that hadn't worked. So he lay there thinking about Gibbs and finally letting himself cry. It was several hours before he got a call. He had fallen into a light doze and it startled him into full wakefulness. He scrambled for the hotel phone. "'ello?"

"Hi, Tony? It's Spencer Reid."

"How can I help you Spencer?"

"I've got some questions about dog tags. Is there any reason the name and unit would be scratched out?"

Tony yawned "They scratch out the name if you get dishonorably discharged, as well as the rank and number, I don't know about unit though, I'd have to see them to know if it was professional or not."

"Could you come take a look at them?"

"Sure I'll be there in a sec." Tony hung up and got dressed, he sighed; at least if he was working he wouldn't be thinking about Gibbs.

10 minutes later Tony was sat in a conference room with Reid and the dog tags. "Those are defiantly not supposed to scratched out. You can tell because they use a special tool to cross it out and these look more like scratched than hammered. I'd say that whoever did this knows military protocol but not enough to know not to cross out the unit."

"Thanks for your help Tony. This could narrow down a suspect pool significantly."

"So are you and agent Morgan dating?" Tony smirked, he had seen the way they looked at each other. Even now he knew Derek was keeping a close eye on them.

"whaa what? No!" Spencer stuttered out.

"Really? Because I think he likes you" Tony smiled and walked out to get more coffee, running straight into Special Agent Derek Morgan. "How's it going?" Tony asked with his patented smirk in place.

"Just fine" Morgan was tight lipped.

"He likes you, you know?"

Morgan spluttered and cleaned coffee from his face.

"He does, I can see it when he looks at you, and you should ask him out." Tony grimaced "trust me I know one sided love and this isn't it."

"How do you mean?" Morgan interest was stirred now.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Morgan nodded and Tony launched into the whole long and sad story. When he finished he asked "Can you convince your boss not to call my old work place, I really don't want them to know where I am, at least not until I'm ready."

"Sure Tony, no problem, we can check your alibi with your phone records anyway."

Morgan headed toward Reid and Tony watched from a far as Morgan asked Spencer out. He saw the Blush as he stammered out a yes. Tony looked away; it made him think of Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

CHPTR 7-psych

Carlton had pulled over at a gas station after 12 straight hours of driving. Funky town played from Shawn's pocket. Shawn pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. It was an old friend that was living in Virginia last time he checked. Maybe he could convince Lassy to swing by and meet up.

"Hello, you've reached the corporate offices of death, pestilence, war, and famine, four horsemen of the apocalypse. How can we destroy your world today?" Shawn answered in a falsetto secretary voice."

"Hey Shawn, its Tony. Just wanted to see how it's going' Tony sounded relaxed but Shawn had known him long enough to know something was up.

"Hey Tony. Good thing you called. I want to give you a heads up that I am going to be in the area and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?"

"oh I'm not in D.C. any more, I've sort of quit." Shawn could hear the wince.

"It's okay, I was heading to Roanoke and there was no guarantee that I would be swinging your way anyway."

"Roanoke? That's where I am. Why you headed hear?"

"The love of my life needs to identify a body and I'm going for moral support." Shawn blushed lightly.

"ohhh that cop you talk about all the time?"

"I don't talk about him that much. I've got to go, he'll be back soon, see you when I get there. And then we can talk about this quitting thing." Before he hung up he heard Tony groan on the other end.

A loud cough came from behind him. Shawn spun around to see a very aggravated head detective.

"Spencer! I will not have you treating me like guster! You are not to introduce me as the love of your life or anything else or I will leave you there! Are we clear?" Shawn nodded. Of course the man would focus on that and not what he meant by it.


	8. Chapter 8

CHPTR 8-NCIS

Back at NCIS Gibbs had been called up to the director's office.

"I need you to go to Roanoke." The Director stated.

"You said I had a week to find Dinozzo, it's been two days" Gibbs was pissed; there was no way he was giving up so soon.

"There's a serial killer that's targeting navy officers. I need you out there. You can keep looking for agent Dinozzo afterward." The director responded nonchalantly.

Gibbs growled but couldn't really argue. He couldn't in good conscious let a killer roam free while he searched for his lost love. Gibbs nodded and left.

He approached the bull pin. "Ziva, grab your gear and Abby. We got a case. McGee, stay here and keep looking for Tony."

"What's so important about this case that it can't wait till we get Tony back?" McGee asked.

"Serial killer." Gibbs grunted.


	9. Chapter 9

CHPTR 9-Criminal Minds + Tony

"Okay everyone since we've exhausted all our leads, there is nothing for us to do here. You have the day off until something comes up or someone thinks of something." Agent Hotchner said to his team.

Reid turned to Morgan "Hey want to join me and Tony for our James Bond marathon? He already said it was alright."

Morgan smiled "Love to pretty boy. Lead the way."

Reid addressed the rest of the team "Actually he invited the whole team if you guys want." They all cheerily agreed, happy to be doing something that didn't involve real murders.

They were half way through the third movie and Reid was snuggled up with Derek on the floor in front of the bed, Hotch J.J., Emily, and Rossi were on the bed (platonically yeah pervs), and Tony was flirting with Garcia in the corner. She had already asked several times if they could keep him.

Garcia was playing an MMORPG, the same MMORPG that Tony knew McGee played. "Hey you can chat on this thing right?" Tony asked, leaning over Garcia's shoulder.

'You bet yah, my spiky haired angel. Anyone you got in mind?" Garcia smiled at the ex-agent. Tony frowned, he wasn't sure if McGee would even be on, let alone what he would say to him. He quickly covered his frown with a wide smile.

"Could you get a message to my friend? His username is Master Thorne. Wait!" Tonys exclamation caught the entire teams attention. He hadn't thought of it till then but McGee would probably be able to trace the message back and find him. Not that he expected McGeek to be looking, but Abby sure as hell would be. "Would he be able to trace the message back here?" Tony asked tentatively. The others (excluding Derek and Spencer) were looking at him with confusion.

"Nobody could hack me; I don't care how good they are." Garcia replied.

"um thanks, Just tell him I'm okay and to stop looking for me." Tony looked at his hand; he couldn't stand to see the suspicion that would surely be on their faces.

"Tony?" Reid was at his side, comforting hand on Tonys knee. "Want me to tell them?" Tony shook his head. He was going to have to talk about this eventually. Nothing stays buried forever.

Tony sighed and looked up, eyes on the way instead of anyones face. "That's okay." He addressed the rest of the room with his next statement. "I was…am in love with my boss, ex-boss. For reasons that are difficult to go into, I thought he loved me back. So I made a move, and he told me he never wanted to see me again. And as to his wishes, he never will. I left that day and even got rid of my phone just to make sure my coworkers wouldn't find me and convince me to go back. Because I know if they did that I wouldn't even hesitate." Tony let out a long sigh and looked at the special agents surrounding him. They all just looked sad and sympathetic. When his eyes landed on Garcia he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes before she wrapped him a giant hug.

Tony leaned into the embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled back, she let him go reluctantly. She turned to her laptop and sent the message.


	10. Chapter 10

CHPTR 10 NCIS (mostly just McGee)

PING

A message had popped up on McGee's computer screen. He was searching for background info on their victims while running a search on all of Tony's known aliases and playing his favorite MMO. He clicked the message to open it. It was short and to the point 'McElf Lord, I'm okay, Stop looking for me, Tony'

McGee sat for a second staring. After recovering from shock he set to work tracing the message. He tried every trick he knew but whoever Cherry_Garcia was, they were a damn good hacker. After 20 minutes of failure he called Abby. "Abby, I got a message from Tony. I need your help tracing it." She hung up before he could say any more and was up in the bullion in seconds.

"You got a message from Tony! What does it say?" He showed her the message and watched as she got teary eyed. She turned to McGee "It's got to be him right? I mean that Elf lord comment is classic Tony. So it has to be him! And He's okay, mean at least he's alive!"

"Breath Abby!" He pulled her close, trying to calm her down. "He doesn't want us to look for him. What could have happened to make him leave?" McGee wondered aloud.

"I don't know" Abby replied "But when we get him back, we'll find out."

AN: So now that finals are over I will be updating more often. Sorry it's taken so long but thanks for holding in there.


	11. Chapter 11

CHPTR 11 – NCIS + Psych + Criminal Minds

Abby had been delayed at NCIS by priority evidence and would show an hour or two late. A very grumpy Gibbs pulled up at the Roanoke police station with a green tinted Ziva in the passenger seat. "Let's get this over with." Gibbs said with a growl. Ziva nodded silently and they both entered the station. Gibbs stormed to the front desk and asked for the detectives in charge.

"Actually the case has been taken over by the FBI." The secretary answered. Gibbs grimaced.

Ziva smiled politely "Can you tell them that we are here and will be checking into our hotel across the street if they need us?" The secretary nodded in conformation.

Mean while Hotch was receiving a call on his cell. After hanging up he turned to the team. "The Navy cops are here, we need to go back to the station." The team gathered their things and began to leave. Reid looked at Tony

"You are going to be okay alone?" Tony smiled sadly.

"I'll be fine, go catch the bad guy."

"Actually we call them unsubs or unidentified subjects. Bad guys implies*mumble*" Morgan had placed a hand over Reids mouth. Tony gave a surprised laugh.

"Sorry pretty boy but if I let you keep talking it'll be dark when we leave." Morgan and Reid gave Tony a wave and left.

At the station the BAU had returned and called in Gibbs and Ziva. They had just gotten through the introductions and debriefing on the case, Gibbs had a few questions. "Why wasn't anyone called in sooner?"

Emily stepped forward. "The first body was found a month before the other two. The only reason they called us at all was because the second and third were found on the same day. They might not have known there was a serial killer had it not happened this way."

Gibbs nodded in understanding "And who told you about the marks on the dog tags?"

Reid spoke up. "The man who found the fourth body, he use to work in the Navy. We have yet to verify and we're hoping you could do that."

"Isn't this man a suspect?" Ziva asked as her gaze flicked to Emily. She looked familiar.

"Normally yes, but he has an alibi for the other three murders. He had only been in town for a few hours before the fourth one was killed." Emily looked Ziva up and down. "Don't I know you?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. Have you interacted with NCIS before, or perhaps you were in Israel sometime before 2005?" Emily's eyes widened.

"Yes! I went there with my mother when I was a teenager. Wait, Ziva David, as in Director Davids daughter? We used to play together."

Ziva nodded and spoke in rapid Hebrew to which Emily responded. The girls hugged.

Shawn sauntered into the police station with a reluctant Lassiter at his side. "Wait here Spencer, don't do any of your" Lassie gestured to all of Shawn. "stuff."

"Don't worry Lassie, I'll be on my best behavior. Remember I'm here if you need a beautiful shoulder to cry on." Shawn sat in one of the waiting chairs as demonstration. Lassiter just sighed and moved to the front counter. As soon as Carlton had left Shawn was up and wandering the station. He took in many different details. When he had gotten to the conference room with the FBI looking guys he slowed down. Inside were seven people that he would bet all pineapples on that they were FBI, a grumpy man that reminded him of his father, an exotic looking woman that could kill him with her pinky, and a gothic chick that was smiling and chatting with one of the feds. Waiting for just the right moment, Shawn interrupted the current conversation with one of his visions. "I see blue a deep deep blue." He had one hand raised to his temple with his eyes squeezed shut, navigating the room from memory. He stopped in front of the white bored. "He knows them. They betrayed him!" Shawn shouted the last part for effect. Slowly he turned around with fake astonishment on his face. "It was a cop. That's why the second body took so long to find." The room sat in silence.

Abby started clapping "That was so cool!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHPTR ALL

"Sorry but who are you?" J.J. Asked.

"I am Shawn Spencer, psychic investigator for the Santa Barbra PD." Shawn smiled his most charming smile. Abby ran forward and grabbed his hand.

"How long have you been a psychic? Does it always come in premonitions like that? What cases have you solved? Could you tell my future?" Abby was practically bouncing off the walls. Shawn's grin widened. He loved the attention.

"Would you like to get some coffee and discus it?" Shawn offered. Abby looked to Gibbs in silent question. He nodded.

"Yes!" They both exited to find a local coffee shop. Shawn had them make a quick stop to tell Lassie that he already had a hotel room waiting for them (single bed).

The team was going through the files again with help from Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs was looking through the file on the latest body when a name caught his eye.

Witness that found the fourth body, it was the one and only Tony Dinozzo. Gibbs heart felt like it skipped a beat. It was impossible, the man he had been searching for found in the one place he hadn't been looking. Gibbs scribbled down the contact information and raced out the door.

"He does that a lot?" asked Morgan.

Ziva looked over the page Gibbs left open. "He does when he sees this."

Reid looked over her shoulder. "What does Tony have to do with this?" Reid had his suspicions that were immediately confirmed.

"Agent Dinozzo is our missing colleague and Gibbs love." There were many looks shared around the room.

Tony was worried. Shawn was supposed to have lunch with him half an hour ago and he wasn't responding to any of Tonys messages or phone calls. He started passing the room, it wouldn't help to panic but with the recent string of murders you could never be too careful. An idea came to him then, he had Shawn's room number, maybe he'd be there or at least the man he was with. Tony left the room and went to the elevators. In seconds an elevator arrived and he boarded. Just as the doors were closing the elevator across the hall opened and Tony swore he saw Gibbs inside. Shaking it off, he waited for the next floor and got off. Room found, he knocked on the door. A man with salt and peppered hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" This must be Shawn's love.

"Have you seen Shawn?" Tony asked hopefully. The man shook his head.

"He said something about getting coffee with some goth chick and then he had lunch plans with someone. Why do you ask and who are you?"

Tony sighed. "I'm the lunch plans. He never showed and he won't respond to his phone. I haven't seen him in a while but I don't think he would do that. What do you think, I mean you are his boyfriend after all."

Carlton Frowned "I'm not his boyfriend. But you're right it's not like him. It could just be that he lost track of time with the one Navy cop chick."

It was now Tonys turn to frown, that sounded a lot like Abby. "Maybe we should go look for them, start from the station and follow their path?"

Lassiter nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

13- all

Tony and Lassiter quickly made their way out of the hotel and across the street to the police station. During the journey Tony's thoughts began to connect. If it was Abby that Shawn was with then it was his team that had been called to help investigate the serial killings. Which meant that Gibbs was here. He had seen Gibbs in the elevator. Tony quickened his steps, Lassiter keeping pace.

They entered the Station at a near run and skidded to a stop at the front desk. The desk sergeant was a younger officer that reminded Lassiter of McNabb in the way he smiled up at them in greeting. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, did you see which direction a man with stupid looking brown hair and a girl dressed mostly in black went?" Lassiter asked. Tony shook his head at the description, though accurate it was also fairly rude, which now that Tony thought about it was very accurate description of the man himself.

The officer frowned for a moment but the smile made a quick return. "Oh you mean Abby and the psychic guy, his names Shawn right?" Tony quirked a brow, psychic? That was new. The officer continued on. "I saw him arrive; he went to the conference room in the back. I overheard him during his psychic vision. He said the unsub was a cop." At this the man's smile disappeared again only to make a quick reappearance. "He told me I was going to meet the love of my life soon. He and Abby left for coffee an hour ago. I think one of the detectives on the serial case told them of a good place."

Something just snapped in Carlton's brain. When Shawn had come to tell him about the hotel arrangements there had been a cop loitering nearby. At the time he had assumed the man was waiting for one of the coroners but now. One thing stood out in his mind, Shawn was in danger from a serial killer. To be precise, he was in danger again from another serial killer. These thing need to stop happening. Lassiter turned to Tony to and told the agent of his suspicions. Tony's worry grew with each word.

Tony and Lassiter thanked the officer for the information and went to inform the BAU team.

They found the entire team still in the conference room with a few local LEOs and the mossad/NCIS agent. They went immediately into explaining their theory. "We have reason to believe that the unsub has captured Shawn Spencer and Abby Sciuto." Tony stated. "I was supposed to have lunch with Shawn and he didn't show. Since then we have been unable to contact either of them."

"That's not a lot to go on." Hotch replied crossing his arms, full attention on the new possibility the men had presented.

"It is when you add in what Spencer's vision." Lassiter countered.

Dr. Reid's head popped up. Derek looked at him and chuckled. "Not you kid." Reid blushed and went back to reading out of a file.

Ziva stepped forward. "Do you mean the man who had a kit?"

"You mean fit, Ziva." Tony said before realizing who he was talking to.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped. She stalked toward him, stopping in his personal space. "This is for making us worry." And she pulled back her arm and punched him in the face. Tony stumbled back a little and rubbed at his jaw.

"Ow. I left a note. It said not to worry."

Ziva humphed. "Like that stopped us, especially Abby. She was convinced that you had been coerced and were being held captive."

"Well now she's the one in trouble. I saw a cop loitering about the two of them before they left. Shawn did say it was a cop that was your unsub and he's not normally wrong." Lassiter was getting tired of this; they were wasting time.

One of the local LEOs approached Lassiter. "I told them about this coffee place around the corner. They said they would head there. We should go check and see if they even made it." Lassiter nodded.

"Okay, you two and Agent Rossi should go check that out. The rest of us should try to figure out who our unsub is." Hotch stated and the team went into a flurry of motion. In all this commotion nobody noticed Gibbs arrival. The agent had spent 20 minutes searching Tony's hotel room to find any clue as to where his senior agent went only to get a call from the front desk saying he had left in a hurry with another man. It ran through the man's mind that Tony had seen him and was running again, but who was the mystery man with Tony? Gibbs headed back to the station to question the BAU team and find another lead on his love. Only he arrived back to find Tony with the BAU looking slightly panicked. He was paler than normal and already a little thinner than Gibbs remembered.

Gibbs walked the way he had been trained in his sniper days. Not a soul noticed him till he was directly behind his target. "DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. Maybe not the best choice as it caused Tony to jump and turn quickly, almost losing his balance. Gibbs reached out to the younger man grabbing his upper arms to keep him steady.

"G-Gibbs!" Tony squeaked out. His eyes widened comically and Gibbs couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. "I um I…."

"It's okay, relax. I'm not mad at you. I was wrong. I thought you were using my feelings for a quick lay. I'm sorry Tony for my reaction." Tony stood awestruck. Gibbs had apologized. He was tempted to look about for flying pigs. A goofy smile took its place on DiNozzo's face. Taking this as forgiveness, Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony. The young agent froze at first but soon relaxed into the kiss. The bliss of kissing his secret love was enough that he didn't notice the darkness start to flood his vision. Gibbs pulled back just as Tony went limp. He had passed out. "Tony!"

He quickly set Tony down on the couch tucked into the side of the room. "I don't think he's been eating, at least not that I've seen." Spencer spoke from over Gibbs shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

CHPTR 14 All

A/N Sorry about the long wait. I had issues with my word program that are not fixed. Instead I got open office like my friend insisted on several times when she got pissed I wasn't updating. Anyway this is the next chapter and it basically picks up right after the last one. And...stuff? I don't know. I will probably update soon after this because I have 15 reviews and 13 chapters and I like to keep my Reviews and chapters at the same number. It's a weird OCD problem of mine.

Gibbs stared at Tony's motionless form. He had a few gray hairs that Gibbs was sure he would deny. He brushed a few hairs from his forehead. Tony stirred and pushed his hand into Gibbs hand. A small smile touched the older mans lips.

"Not to interrupt this touching moment but we have two missing people and almost no leads." Lassiter stated. It had been more than 2 hours since their disappearance and every second they wasted time was a second closer to Shawn being dead. Gibbs looked over to him, unhappy about his attention being turned from Tony.

"Who is missing?" He asked gruffly. He stood slowly, wincing from a pain in his knees. He was getting old.

It was Hotchner that answered him. "Your lab tech and a psychic consultant. I'm still not sure what he was doing here. They've been gone close to 3 hours now. Left for a coffee run and never returned. What I want to know is why they were taken."

"Could the psychic have anything to do with this?" Ziva asked to the room at large. She had been leaning on the wall next to the couch, looking very much like a body guard but she pushed her self of the wall and stepped closer to the group, next to Agent Prentiss.

"We only got here a few hours ago, and Spencer hasn't got an evil bone in his body. Annoying, yes, but not evil." Lassiter was quick to defend his consultant. He didn't like the idea of people suspecting the silly pineapple loving fraud. "Maybe your bad guy over heard Shawns vision and kiddnapped them when they went for coffee?"

The detectives that had left to do a roll call on their staff returned looking slightly relieved. "Everyone is present and accounted for. So the psychic was wrong." The taller one stated smugly.

"What about off duty officers? Could someone have come in to drop something of or maybe pick up a pay check?" Morgan asked. The detectives deflated a bit at that thought.

"It's possible, I'll ask the front desk if anyone came in that shouldn't be hear today." The shorter one offered and was about to leave to do just that when Lassiter called out.

"Don't bother, the desk sergeant has changed since I first arrived. I doubt the guy on duty was here. What about video footage, don't you have cameras in this place?" Lassiter was tapping his foot, arms tightly crossed.

"Yeah we do but only in the entrances and hallways. I suppose we could go over them, look for someone that's not suppose to be there." Said the taller one. Hotch nodded and turned to Garcia.

"Can you bring up the footage?" Garcia smiled and began typing.

"Got it"

"Okay, bring up 20 minutes before Mr. Spencer gave his premonition." They gathered around the tech analysts laptop. She sped through the video slowing at the correct time. Currently they were looking at a grain version of the main lobby. Garcia slowed the video with a tap of the keys. They watched as Spencer and Lassiter entered the building. Watched them interact. Garcia giggled. She strongly suspected that the two were dating. On the screen, Lassiter left and Shawn got up from his chair and disappeared off screen. Lassiter grumpled under his breath about misbehaving psychics and punishments for when he found the idiot. This only made Garcia grin. The video played on and several people entered and left. Mostly just talking to the desk sergeant and taking a seat. One man moved past the desk, waving hello, and went straight through the doors. "Stop" Garcia pressed some buttons. The image froze. "Rewind a few seconds." More typing. The video moved back to just as the man arrived. Hotch turned to the Local LEOs. "Recognize him?"

They strained their eyes looking. Finally the Taller one spoke. "Hey doesn't that look like.."

The other nodded his head. "Yeah it does, I thought he was on suspension?"

"Right the cactus thing. He got two weeks with no pay."

"So what is he doing here?"

Ziva frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

The shorter one responded distractedly. "Mitchel Fort. He's ex-army, almost didn't get in the force because of his psych profile. I always wondered..."

"We need to locate this Mitchel Fort immediately. He could be our unsub." Hotch stated.

The detectives nodded in unison. They pulled out their phones, one calling Mitchel, the other calling his wife. Gibbs moved back over to Tony. The kid still looked pale but a little less sick, Gibbs took this as a good sign. He was concerned that Tony had yet to open his eyes but if the dark circles were anything to go by then he need the sleep.

In the mean time, the BAU team was gathering everything they could on their new suspect. Garcia was pulling up his military records and Reid and Morgan had gone to fetch his police file.

The detectives hung up. "He didn't answer his cell or his home phone."

"And his Wife says she hasn't seen him since he left to drop off a file with his partner. That was a little over 3 hours ago."

Hotch nodded thoughtfully. "Someone should interview his partner. Prentiss you and, Agent Ziva was it? You should both go talk to him. Find out if Fort had any place that he liked to go alone." The two women nodded and followed one of the Detectives out of the room.

Reid and Morgan returned with a thick folder. Reid was already looking through it at his usual rapid speed. "Fort has a lot of reprimands for unnecessary force and out of line behavior. Especially towards military and ex-military personnel." Reid didn't even look up from the folder. He managed to sit back in his chair with out once lifting his head.

Garcia was next to speak. "All of our dead guys had time of in the spring of 2010 at the Navy instillation in Cairo aaaaaaand so did Fort. Oh look at that. Fort was court marshaled for trying to smuggle antiques. No mentions of any others helping but they do say he had partners. They gave him the choice of leaving the Navy or being taken down from a Master petty officer to a petty officer third class."


	15. Chapter 15

CHPTR 15 All

AN: so after the last chapter I kind of don't have specific plot notes. So I'm sorry if things get a little sketchy but I'm going to do my best. There should only be a few chapters after this and because SOMEONE insisted on reviewing my last chapter I may have to write some smut. Also I never intended to write this part and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Shawn woke to his head being crushed in. Only he was still alive so it must have been something that only felt like a terrible crushing death. The thought made him smile. He tried to open his eyes but found them already open, it was just really dark in where ever he was. Shawn lay there staring at the black trying to recall what the hell was going on. It came back quickly, Lassiter, Abby, going for coffee, being attacked, reaching for Abby, and then the hit to the head that made him woozy, and being pulled into a car of some kind. "must have passed out at some point" Shawn mussed to himself.

"Shawn?" He heard a feminine voice ask from a corner of the room. Shawn pushed himself into a sitting position with unsteady arms.

"Abby? You okay?" He still couldn't see but guesstimated about where the tech analyst was. Shawn attempted to move toward her but stopped when a pain laced through his side. He groaned softly.

"I'm fine, you're the one that got pistol whipped." She replied worriedly.

Before he could respond, a door on the other side of the room opened. Light poured in blinding the captives. Shawn's eyes adjusted quickly and he could make out a shadowy male figure standing in the door way. The room was revealed to be a small bathroom, the tiles were mostly cracked and anything made of metal was now covered in rust. Like with injuries, now that he could see it, the room smelt worse.

Abby scrambled to Shawn's side. She put a protective arm over him and glared at their captor. "What do you want with us?" Abby's voice barely shook.

The voice that replied had an edge of hysteria. "He knew, how did he know?" The man moved quickly forward and grabbed Shawn from Abby's arms. Shawn whimpered in pain. With a firm grip in the psychics hair, the unsub dragged him across the floor and out of the room. Abby tried to make a grab for him but the unsub kicked her back into the stained bathtub. He shut the door with a slam.

Abby flung herself at the door, pounding on it and screaming for Shawn. It was no use and eventually she tired and fell to the floor, a mass of sobs.

In the other room Shawn had been flung on to a couch. It was old and mostly broken and smelled of piss. He was to tired to make any flippant remarks and was just barely holding on to consciousness. Their captor had done nothing but passe back and forth, it was starting to frighten Shawn. He moved to make himself more comfortable on the couch. His movement caused the unsub to turn on him quickly. Shawn flinched. "Are you a witch? I heard them say you are a psychic. Did you make a pact with the devil? Is that why you are interrupting my holy mission?" He approached the psychic.

Shawn "didn't" cower, he gave a strategic display of submission. It didn't matter much to the man, he punched Shawn in the stomach. Shawn gave a pained groan and wheezed for breath. "You are an abomination and I am going to destroy you." And in a flash of memory, Shawn knew who this was. He had seen this man before. At the precinct. He had been outside the conference room and then again at the morgue. He had talked to someone as they passed by in the hallway. The other man had called him Mitchel.

Shawn gave out a shaky cough. "You don't have to do this Mitchel."

Mitchel froze. One hand in the air, stopped mid-punch. This was Shawn's plan. He was going to stall for time.


	16. Chapter 16

CHPTR 16 ALL

AN: I'm updating this because I think it would be unfair to post another story with out updating the one I am actually posting. So yeah, I posted a glee femslash, don't kill me. Also I have other stories in the works, it's all just a matter of what strikes me. For a list of said stories, go to my profile page. Lastly, I now understand the pain of soap opera writers, so many characters it's hard to juggle them all. Next time I do a crossover it will be with smaller casts.

* * *

Back at the station, no one had found anything to point them to where Mitchel and his captives could be. Mitchel's partner was missing, as was his wife and any information on him before turning 18.

"Garcia, how is it going digging up more on Fort's past and property holdings?" Hotch asked.

"I figured out why he doesn't have any records pre-1998. His parents are Amish. He was home schooled all his life. His dad died 6 years ago but his mom is still alive. She lives by herself in a house 10 miles outside of town. It's got a barn and a basement and is miles form anywhere else."

"That could be the place." Hotch said. He turned to his team. "It's 20 minutes away, someone should stay behind in case we're wrong."

Gibbs turned to Ziva "Watch over Tony. Don't let anyone near him. If you have to leave make sure he's awake." Ziva nodded.

"I'll stay also." Emily stated. "If we are wrong she going to need back up." Emily looked to Ziva and they shared a smile.

"The rest of you, get your stuff together, we leave now." With that Hotch moved out the doors and was quickly followed by Morgan, Reid, Gibbs, Rossi, Lassiter, and J.J.

"So, what should we do to pass the time?" Garcia asked hoping to distract herself from the danger her team was going into. Ziva smirked.

"We could tell stories of old times. Like that time in the embassy when I dared Emily to kiss the Russian diplomats son?" Emily turned bright red.

"I don't think she needs to hear that." The special agent glared at the ex-mossad.

"Aw sounds interesting. Tell me, please?" Garcia begged.

"She refused, and when I asked she said mmmmhhmmpf" Ziva could not continue do to the hand covering her mouth. Taking a page out of Tony's book, she liked her hand.

"Ewwwwww" Emily retracted the hand and wiped it on her pants.

"What is the problem?" Ziva asked "you liked it when I use to do that. But then again I was not liking your hand was I?" If it was possible, Emily got redder.

"Wait. Did you two use to be a thing?" The question came from a very disoriented Tony. He had no idea why he was hand cuffed or why Ziva was acting all sexy with the pretty woman but he liked the way this dream was going.


	17. Chapter 17

CHPTR 17

"Tony! You're awake!" Ziva rushed to his side. He groaned. Emily grabbed a cup of water and helped Tony into a sitting position. He took a few sips and cleared his throat.

"Thanks. So, not a dream?" he asked.

"No, Tony. You are not dreaming. Do you want some food?" Emily asked. Tony's stomach rumbled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." She stood and moved out of the room.

"So, Ziva, feel like un-handcuffing me?" Ziva shook her head, Tony looked much better now and she didn't want to risk him running off again. "Oh come on! I'm not going anywhere." Ziva gave him a look.

"Sorry, mon ami, your silver foxy man was very specific about not letting you go. He's very attached to you." Tony blushed. "So nope, you're to remain on that couch, handcuffs and all."

"Where did Gibbs go?" He asked. Looking around at the nearly empty room, he could have sworn it had more people before.

"They got a lead on Shawn and Abby's location. They should be back in 30 minutes." Ziva replied.

Emily walked back in the room and tossed a cellophane wrapped sandwich at Tony. It hit him in the head and bounced into his lap.

"Thank you, where did you get this?" He asked.

"Fridge, think it might have been Hotch's. I'll get him a new one." Emily sidled up to Ziva. "I got also buy you lunch, if you want?" Ziva grinned and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

AN: I hate updating but a strange number of people have put this story on alert recently. So here I am updating.

Abby tried to breath deeply and get herself under control. She would be no use to anyone that way. She looked at the door for a way out. It was solid wood and the hinges and lock looked new. It all looked new. Abby shuddered to think of the last person kept in that room,banging on the door so hard it dented, but not escaping.

She looked at the walls in hope of some ridiculously large air vent she could crawl through. There wasn't any. Her search did reveal a socket on the other side of the room next to the toilet. Abby shuffled over to it, an idea forming in the back of her head.

* * *

"How do you know my name? Your evil spirit friends tell you?" Mitchel narrowed his eyes. "God is suppose to be protecting me! He said I was doing the right thing!" Shawn gasped for breath, trying to get enough air in his lungs to respond.

"He lied Mitchel!" Shawn yelled as best he could. "How else would I know? He told me. You were tricked Mitchel. Killing those guys from the military was a bad idea."

Mitchel flinched. "Liar! God promised me revenge!" He moved to punch Shawn again.

"FIRE! FIRE!" They both turned to the bathroom door. There was smoke curling from the door frame toward the ceiling.

"Shit!" Mitchel swore. He moved to the door and yanked it open. Abby barreled into him, knocking the killer to the floor. She jumped up and went to Shawn's side. Shawn did his best to help. Once on his feet he started to sway. Abby grabbed his middle and half dragged him toward the stairs. Smoke started to fill the room, making it harder and harder to breath. They made it to the bottom of the stairs before Mitchel yanked them to the floor by the back of their shirts.

"You're not going anywhere! This is a sign! The witches will burn by the hand of god!' Mitchel screamed.


	19. Chapter 19

CHPTR 19

AN: sorry about the stupidly long wait. I got some kind of tonsillitis, twice, and then had my tonsils removed and then thought I'd give NaNoWriMo a try. So now I have no tonsils, weigh 10 lbs less and have a 114 pages that need a lot of editing.

The black SUVs pulled up to an old styled farm house. It needed a coat of paint but everything else looked in good shape. Hotch separated them in to three groups.

"Rossi, JJ, Morgan, check out the barn. Reid, you're with detectives Lassiter. Check out the basement. Special Agent Gibbs, you're with me. We'll take the main floor." Everyone nodded and headed off. All in place they shouted out their warnings. No answer came. They busted down doors.

Rossi's group found an empty barn. They did a sweep to make sure they didn't miss anything. Hotch and Gibbs busted in to the living room. The elderly Mrs. Fort was resting in a rocking chair by the muted TV. She didn't move when they entered. Hotch stayed with the sleeping woman as Gibbs cleared the rest of the house. He knelt next to the chair to shake her awake only to see smoke drifting up through the floor boards.

"Agent Gibbs!" He called out. "We've got fire!"

Gibbs ran back in to the room. "Rest of the house is cleared." He assisted Hotch in getting Mrs. Fort out of the house.

Below them Lassiter and Reid broke through the locked basement door, letting out large amounts of smoke, to find Mitchel Fort on top of Shawn, choking the life out of him. Abby was hitting Mitchel with spare piece of wood. The man let go of Shawn and stood to face Abby. Lassiter and Reid shouted out for him to freeze. He didn't, instead he went after Abby. She stood her ground and when he got close enough she round house kicked him in the chest. Mitchel stumbled back and tripped over the upended couch to fall back in to the flaming room.

Lassiter rushed to Shawn's side and carried him out of the burning basement. Spencer assisted Abby up the steps and they all emerged, coughing, into the summer sun. The rest of the team came to their aid. No body attempted to enter the basement and retrieve Fort. Emergency services had been called. It took 15 minutes for the fire truck and the ambulance to arrive. The house was already a raging inferno.

Gibbs and Lassiter followed the ambulance to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

CHPTR 20

"Damn it Spencer! Can you not manage to stay out of danger for an hour?" Lassiter growled at the grinning, and extremely drugged, psychic. "Stop smiling! You could have died! And then I would die when your father killed me!"

"You're so cute when you're worried, Lassy" Shawn grabbed Lassiters flailing arm tugged him closer. "Thank you" he said seriously. Carlton shifted, uncomfortable, but nodded. "Lets blow this Popsicle stand!"

Shawn tried to pull himself out of bed with the help of his grip on Lassy but the detective just pushed him back down. "Oh no Spencer, we're staying until you are cleared to leave by a doctor."

"Party pooper" Shawn sulked. Carlton sighed and settled in to watch his charge. Shawn's hand remained gripping Carlton's arm.

"Gibbs!" Abby's voice was a little rough from the smoke inhalation but she was still cheerful. Gibbs was glad for that. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. "Gibbs, you need to hurry. Tony is here! The psychic told me."

"I know Abbs, we got him. He's not running any more." Gibbs smiled softly.

"Aww did you tell him how you feel?" Abby asked. The older agent gave her a questioning look. "Don't give me that look. You two have been dancing around each other for years! The office had finally stopped betting on it because no one thought you'd get together."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah Abbs, I told him."

"Good, now go to him! Go! Have wild pent up feelings sex!" Abby demanded.

"Alright, I'm going. We'll come visit later," Gibbs left after one more hug.

"That was Hotch, the day is saved, my little duckies" Penelope cooed. The rest of the room gave relieved sighs. "Fort is dead. Abby and Shawn are being treated at Carillion clinic. They're fine, just some minor injuries," Garcia smiled at her monitors and gave a little whoop of joy. It was finally over. This job gave her a chance to help people but it always got stressful when the cases hit closer to home. She'd only just met the psychic and the goth girl but they had both made an impression.

In the corner, Ziva and Emily were locked in a hug. Neither wanted to let the other go. It had been so long since the last time but the connection was still there. They were both older and had changed in different ways, but ways that complimented each other.

"You know, I do believe I have some saved up vacation time," Ziva said, dropping a not at all subtle hint.

"What a coincidence, me too," Emily said and smiled. She placed a quick kiss on the edge of Ziva's nose. They both looked over when the jangling from Tony's handcuffs got louder.

"My hands are falling asleep," Tony complained. Ziva rolled her eyes but gave a small smile.

"I might be more sympathetic if you hadn't abandoned us because you and Gibbs were not reading from the same paper," Ziva said.

"It's on the same page, Zi-va," Tony corrected her automatically. Then he paused as a random thought struck him, "Crap."

"What?" Emily asked.

"I broke the lease on my apartment, where the hell am I going to stay?" Tony asked.

"Spare room is still open at my home," Gibbs said from the door way. He was still in the soot stained raid gear from the farm. He crossed the room and knelt in front of Tony's sprawled form, "that is if you don't want to share mine."

"I dunno boss, you going to handcuff me to the bed so I can't leave?" Tony asked, half mocking, half serious. As kinky fun as that sounded, his arms were starting to cramp. Gibbs pulled out his key and unlocked the metal cuffs. He gently helped Tony lower his arms and rubbed at his wrists.

"Long as you promise not to go anywhere that I can't follow," Gibbs said, his heart on his sleeve.

"Promise," Tony said. Gibbs kissed him gently and cupped his face. There the click of a camera and some ooohing but they ignored it in favor of the feel of the other, finally where they should be.

"I hate to break this up but there is a lot of paper work that need to get done," J.J. Said. She tried and failed to suppress a smile at the romance. I should call Will, she thought.

Gibbs pulled back first but left his hand, thumb stroking over Tony's cheek. Tony leaned in to the touch. J.J. Sighed behind them, "no, really. A building burned down. That's at least 10 pages in triplicate." Tony rolled his eyes but finally pulled back from Gibbs, remembering his need to visit the bathroom.


End file.
